grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Superboy
Superboy '''also known as '''Connor Kent is a young hero from Dimension Earth-16, who during a mission with his team was sucked into wormhole generator alongside his teammate Artemis, and thanks to Van Kleiss ending up in Dimension GF-007 among others from other dimensions abducted by Van Kleiss. In GrimmFall: 101 he is held captive by Modus and experimented against his will. Appearance Superboy is a partial genetic clone of Superman, and as such shares many of Superman's physical traits. At the time of his liberation, Superboy was physiologically 16 years old; however, chronologically he was only 16 weeks old. As a side effect of the cloning process, Superboy will never visibly age, thus looks identical in the five years since his awakening. Superboy is a Caucasian male with short black hair and blue eyes. He is noticeably taller than most people of his physiological age and is quite muscular, likely due to his partial Kryptonian genes. He is considered very handsome by most girls in his physiological age group and is typically seen with a frown on his face, rarely with a smile. Superboy used to wear a black T-shirt (though he has worn a long sleeved shirt on occasion) with the classic S-shield in red and at times wore a brown leather jacket. He also donned dark blue fatigue pants tucked into dark-brown combat boots with a large buckled-belt In GrimmFall: 101 he wears white pants while plagued with malignancies on his upper chest. Having pitch black skin, visible veins that are green, and tumor like flesh. Having grey hair. Upon being mutated he is now a 12 foot tall freak with scales, spines, bristling hair, and thick plating which protects vital areas but his now exposed heart. His eyes are red and from his mouth can produce red hooked fangs, green harpoon-like tongues, and two extra jaws with external like fangs. Personality Although he desires to be a good hero, Superboy has anger issues. Having spent his first 16 weeks of existence as a science project and mind-controlled puppet, Superboy is defiant and does not like being told what to do or being dismissed. He often behaves with an air of extreme confidence, due in large part to the fact that he is Superman's genetic clone, and was created in order to replace him. This makes him exceedingly overconfident in his abilities to the point that he ignores the help of others and impulsively throws himself into situations that he cannot handle on his own. Despite this confidence, he worries about living up to his namesake, Superman. Due to the fact he never really had the opportunity to interact with anyone until recently, Superboy is somewhat anti-social and has a hard time getting along with others or showing his emotions. As such he constantly behaves in a confrontational manner to all people, even those who are attempting to be kind towards him. Even simple things like making amends with people who he has wronged is a tough concept for him to understand. However, he has learned quickly and has become not quite so silent, to the point of even carrying on a conversation without getting angry. Biography In Earth 16 Early Life On March 21, 2010, Project Cadmus initiated Project Kr. It was based on Project Match, an earlier attempt to clone Superman. Because of the incomplete DNA sequences, "Match" was deemed a failure, a mistake they did not repeat on Project Kr. For this new project, gaps in the sequences were filled with human DNA, with Lex Luthor as the donor. He was kept in a containment pod along with three G-Gnomes, who telepathically controlled him and educated him with the knowledge of a boy of his physiological age. July 2010 Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash discovered the Genomorph project and Superboy, whom they liberated. The four youths stood up to their mentors and declared they were ready to prove themselves as heroes. While Batman considered their argument, Kid Flash had Superboy stay with him. Together they faced the Terror Twins at Central City Mall. They formed a covert ops team and were given their own headquarters in Mount Justice, and were introduced to Miss Martian. Left alone in the Cave briefly, Superboy experienced a telepathic reconstruction of Joker's attack on the Cave years prior, when it still served as Justice League headquarters. It was caused by a G-gnome that had missed Superboy and followed him from Cadmus. The Team grew restless from the lack of missions, but tried to get to know each other better. They fought Mister Twister, eventually defeating him, which renewed their faith in the Team. The Team later went on a campout where they shared the stories of how they became heroes. The Team's first official mission was to investigate the stoppage of Venom production in Santa Prisca. Superboy and the rest of the Team eventually agreed Aqualad was their natural leader. The Team was then sent to stop a plutonium robbery. They defeated Psycho-Pirate and Atomic Skull, capturing the former. August 2010 Superboy, along with the rest of the Team, began taking training sessions with Black Canary. The Team were assigned to guard shipments of the disassembled Amazo. Professor Ivo was able to retrieve and reassemble the robot, but the Team defeated Amazo and captured Ivo. Artemis joined the Team, just before they were assigned a mission by Red Arrow: to protect Serling Roquette from the League of Shadows while she worked on a counter-weapon to the Fog she developed. The Team took a class in espionage from Captain Atom. When the lecture proved boring, Captain Atom assigned them a cold case mission–to determine whether or not Air Force captain Nathaniel Adams was framed for the murder of his superior during the Vietnam War. The Team was ultimately successful in determining Adams' innocence. The Team was later sent by Red Tornado to protect the Helmet of Fate following Kent Nelson's disappearance. While the Helmet was kept safe, Kent died defending it. Two days later, Superboy and the others attended Kent's funeral. Later, Batman ordered the Team to track Clayface through Gotham City while he worked on a way to defeat him. The Team engaged Clayface against Batman's orders–the Team was soundly defeated, but saved by Batman at the last moment. That evening, Superboy, reluctantly, tried to help M'gann cook but ended up getting covered in food. September 2010 Batman sent the Team to Bialya, where they encountered Psimon, who blocked their memories of the prior six months. Superboy was left with no memories at all, and was captured and tortured. Miss Martian rescued him and restored his memories, and he took Sphere as a pet. Aqualad invited Superboy and Miss Martian to visit Atlantis with him. They met Kaldur's parents, then went to the capital, where they helped thwart Ocean-Master's plot to steal Queen Mera's powers. Superboy and M'gann began school. M'gann provided Superboy with the name Conner for the occasion, while Martian Manhunter suggested the surname Kent. Superboy and Miss Martian were sent on a mission to infiltrate Belle Reve Penitentiary posing as the Terror Twins. They successfully prevented the breakout attempt, and had their first kiss. Superboy, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Miss Martian were captured when the Cave was invaded by Red Torpedo and Red Inferno. They were eventually rescued by Robin and Artemis. Like the rest of the Team, he was rendered unconscious by Red Tornado, who fled with his "siblings". Superboy, like the rest of the Team, was furious to discover Aqualad had withheld information about a possible mole on the Team. Batman assigned the Team to investigate reports of gorilla attacks in India. After defeating the Brain and freeing his Kobra-Venom-enhanced animal slaves, Superboy was satisfied with Aqualad's reasons for keeping the secret and picked up a new pet: Wolf. The Team was then sent to investigate reports of another Kobra-Venom operation in Bwunda. The Team were ambushed and captured by the Brain's gorillas, but eventually freed themselves and helped the gorillas stage a rebellion against their captors. October 2010 The Team was sent to destroy the central control system being used by the Injustice League to attack a number of cities worldwide with giant plants. They successfully destroyed the control plant, and the subsequent arrival of the Justice League was enough to force their enemies to surrender. The Team was introduced to Zatanna. They went on an unauthorized mission to find Red Tornado. They discovered the robot had not betrayed them and, together with Red Inferno and Red Torpedo, they were able to destroy Red Volcano and prevent the Yellowstone supervolcano from devastating the planet. Superboy and the rest of the Team took part in a telepathic training simulation run by Martian Manhunter. It went wrong when Artemis's "death" caused Miss Martian to take control, causing them to forget it was not real. Superboy "died" heroically, sacrificing himself to allow the others to infiltrate the alien mothership. When the simulation was ended, Conner, like the others, was left devastated. A week later, the Team underwent psychological evaluations by Black Canary to cope with the trauma they experienced. Superboy stormed out of his session, and took a joyride on the newly transformed Sphere with Wolf. During his outing, he was confronted by the Forever People, a group of young New Gods from New Genesis, who accused him of stealing Sphere and demanded that he return her. They eventually cleared up the misunderstanding and Superboy helped the Forever People recover stolen technology from Intergang. Seeing that she was in good hands, the New Gods allowed Sphere to stay with Conner. After returning to the Cave, Superboy admitted to Canary that he felt guilty because he wasn't devastated by the simulation. Truthfully, he felt happy during the whole ordeal because he finally understood what it was like to be Superman, putting him "at peace." On Halloween, Conner attended a party at Happy Harbor High School with M'gann and Wally. They discovered Marvin was playing a prank on the guests, so they came up with a counter-prank. November 2010 After all the adults in the world disappeared, Superboy and the Team worked with Zatanna to find the cause. With help from Captain Marvel they were able to communicate with the adults in their own separate dimension and coordinate an attack on Klarion and his group of sorcerers, merging the dimensions back into one. Superboy attended a "surprise" party at the Cave for Wally's sixteenth birthday. He then joined the joint League-Team mission to destroy the Ice Fortresses freezing North America. Superboy joined a mission to Qurac to discover why the nation's leader decided to allow Bialya to absorb Qurac. They saved Marie Logan and her son from Bialyan tanks, though Gar was injured during a reprisal attack. The Team went on to the capital, where they successfully defeated Psimon, who was controlling Harjavti. On Thanksgiving, Superboy received an ultra-sonic message from Lex Luthor, who encouraged him to investigate Cadmus. Superboy found another Superman clone and attempted to free him. The clone was enraged and mindless, and Superboy was reluctantly forced to put him back in stasis. His mission allowed Luthor to discover the location of Genomorph City. Conner also received a number of Shields to enhance his powers, and discovered that he had some human DNA—from Luthor, who had some level of control over Superboy. December 2010 M'gann and Conner visited the Logans before going to Dhabar to protect Harjavti from a suspected attack by Queen Bee. They and Superman intervened as Deadshot apparently attempted to kill Harjavti.Superboy became enraged by using a Shield and savagely beat Deadshot. Bored while the rest of the Team was on a mission, Conner, M'gann and Zatanna broke into Red Tornado's apartment and discovered his android alter ego. M'gann joined an undercover mission to investigate tech robberies linked to Haly's Circus. They were able to capture Parasite and prevent him using the stolen tech to create a black hole. Superboy and the rest of the Team, now including Rocket, responded to an alert that Cheshire had been spotted. They found they had been lured into a trap, but were nonetheless successful in defeating their enemies and capturing the case that had eluded them previously. Realizing the trap meant there must really be a mole, Superboy, Artemis and Miss Martian revealed their secret links to their enemies to the rest of the Team, and found acceptance. The Team ambushed Lex Luthor, Queen Bee and their allies on Santa Prisca and captured several villains, though Luthor and Bee escaped. They returned to the Cave triumphant, but were shocked to find Batman waiting to tell them the mole was Red Arrow. Aqualad, Superboy, M'gann, and Artemis went to find Roy, while the others investigated Red Tornado's mysterious shutdown. They found Red Arrow, who explained he had unwittingly been under the Light's control. The Team infiltrated the Watchtower and freed the League from the Light's control. January 2011 As the clock struck New Year, Miss Martian and Superboy kissed. Later, they were locked in a passionate hug when Superman arrived to talk to him. The Man of Steel congratulated him, and tried, uncomfortably, to create another conversation. He inquired about Superboy's civilian name, Conner Kent, and revealed his own secret identity, Clark Kent, to him. Conner was surprised and apologized for the similarity, but Superman was proud of the connection. Superboy was happy with the acceptance. In GrimmFall Powers and Abilities * Kryptonian physiology: As a partial genetic clone of Superman, he has most of the physical abilities of a Kryptonian who has absorbed the solar energy of a yellow sun. However, due to the human DNA supplied by Lex Luthor, he lacks the more advanced powers of flight and heat vision and presumably is incapable of ever acquiring them. In addition, his existing powers are considerably inferior to Superman's. ** Super strength: This is one of Superboy's main abilities, allowing him to easily pick up or carry heavy objects. *** Super leap: To compensate for his inability to fly like Superman, Superboy uses the super-strong muscles in his legs to jump incredible distances and heights. ** Super speed: Although not as fast as Kid Flash, Superboy can move at meta-human speeds especially when charging at enemies. ** Invulnerability: Like Superman, Superboy is nearly indestructible. This invulnerability allows him to rush into dangerous scenes with little care for what might actually happen. Out of all his teammates, Superboy has taken the most punishment from their missions but has displayed no lasting injuries. He has been tackled through walls, shot with guns and explosives, had his feet dipped in lava, and has come out with no obvious physical damage. He has yet to be permanently injured, but he does experience pain. * Super hearing: Superboy can pick up the faintest of sounds over long distances, as well as high frequencies not audible to regular humans. * Infrared vision: This ability allows Superboy to visually detect heat signatures, allowing him to easily see in the dark. * Microscopic vision ' * '''Telescopic vision ' * '''X-ray Vision * Hand-to-hand combatant: While normally relying on his sheer strength, Superboy has developed highly proficient combat skills from his training under Black Canary. He is especially good at grappling and takedowns. * Genomorph programming: While Superboy was being force grown, G-Gnomes telepathically fed him information in lieu of a traditional education: * Multilingualism: Superboy can understand and speak many languages outside of English. He is at least fluent in Spanish, Atlantean, French, Korean, Arabic and Russian, among other languages. * Encyclopedic knowledge: Likely due to the G-Gnomes, Superboy has an encyclopedic knowledge of Earth 16 World History. GrimmFall: 101 Powers He is much weaker in the alternative timeline after countless experimentations and injections, becoming reliant on ADAM after the horrors done on him and is near death. Upon the latest experiment on him, he becomes a monster with his kryptonian physiology completely changed. Regeneration: Upon being infused with Sammael's blood, Connor gained the ability to revitalize from the dependency ADAM has give him. By the time of the assault against him, he can regrow limbs and sections of his body within seconds. Enhanced Strength: Connor was shown breaking free of his restraints with ease after being revitalized which, given Modus' standards, were likely very strong. His strength further increases as his mutation progresses, shown when he ripped several soldiers to pieces. Reactive Adaption: Thanks to ADAM's ability to differentiate into various different cell types even unnatural ones with the infusion to Sammael's blood, Connor gained the ability to adapt to anything that can harm him. Shown when he gained thicker armored skin that can stop Armor Piercing rounds, as well as a secondary heart to compensate for growth. However, this ability can be overloaded if given something that proves to much for it to handle. Mutation Inducement: Through a tongue-like organ, Connor can infect others with his cells and revive them into mutants. Relationships Friends [[Artemis Crock|'Artemis Crock']] [[Justice Friends|'Justice Friends']] [[Team REYN|'Team REYN']] [[Phil Ken Sebben|'Phil Ken Sebben']] [[Swat Kats|'Swat Kats']] [[Dani Phantom|'Dani Phantom']] Monk Guan Neutral [[Crystal Gems|'Crystal Gems']] Enemies [[Fallen|'Fallen']]' ' [[Scaramouche|'Scaramouche']] [[Racing Drones|'Racing Drones']] Quotes Background Information Superboy is a main character and protagonist from the animated series Young Justice Trivia * Superboy in GrimmFall has been shown to be able to use X-ray vision, while in Young Justice he wasn't able to use this ability without Lex Luthor's Shield patches. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes